


My Boyfriend's so Cute I Love Him

by MeChewChew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amusement Parks, Christmas, First Dates, Halloween, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeChewChew/pseuds/MeChewChew
Summary: Matsukawa's and Oikawa's relationship through their third year of high school.





	My Boyfriend's so Cute I Love Him

Issei has always found the smallest of Oikawa’s actions cute, but it’s not until they start dating that he realizes what he’s unlocked.   
  
It starts off slow. Oikawa was never as affectionate as Issei and Hanamaki were with each other - at least, not that he knew of - so he tries to keep his hands to himself when they’re together so he doesn’t make the other uncomfortable. They’ve hugged at the end of their dates, of course, but they haven’t gone far past that.   
  
They’re walking side by side through the park at dusk in the middle of fall, jackets on and scarves wrapped loosely around their necks. Oikawa walks tensely besides him and fidgets with his hands and sleeves occasionally, peeking over at Issei when he thinks he’s not looking. Issei decides to wait for Oikawa to sort out his thoughts and speak first.   
  
“Can-“ Oikawa mumbles before ducking his chin down into his scarf, trying to play it off as a random sound instead of a word. Issei looks over with a hint of curiosity, but doesn’t verbalize it.   
  
“Can we hold hands?” Oikawa asks quietly, face turning red as he determinedly stares at the ground while they walk. His right arm hangs stiffly down in between the two of them. Issei looks from his face, down to his hand, and back up to his face, watching Oikawa try to bury his head into his scarf more to hide a nervous frown.   
  
“We don’t have to if you don’t like it,” Oikawa says quickly, pulling his hand back towards himself as his bites his lips in worry.   
  
Issei soundlessly stretches out his left hand and takes Oikawa’s retreating hand into his own, lacing their fingers together and giving him a comforting squeeze.   
  
The adoring smile Oikawa gives him makes his heart skip a beat.   
  
-   
  
The next time they go on a date, it’s more of a hangout with Iwaizumi and Hanamaki. And instead of a more romantic date, they’re going to a Halloween-themed amusement park at night.   
  
Once they’ve all sorted their tickets out and entered the park, Issei holds out his hand for Oikawa to hold. He’s found out that Oikawa likes to hold his hand, even if he doesn’t verbalize it. He looks at his boyfriend confusedly when he’s left hanging.   
  
“Do you think they’ll mind?” Oikawa asks quietly, looking over to where Iwaizumi and Hanamaki are mapping out a walking course.   
  
Issei shrugs and grabs Oikawa’s hand anyways, “they’re our friends, they won’t mind. It’s not like we’re making out or anything in front of them,” he snorts. “Besides, who cares if people around us don’t like it.”   
  
Oikawa nods and interlaces their fingers, flashing him a reassuring smile as they turn their attention back to the other two, who are still trying to decide which direction to go first.   
  
They’ve chosen to participate in the spooky event at the park where workers in costume can scare them as they walk around, a band on their wrist denoting so. Issei notices that Oikawa walks rather stiffly next to him, squeezing his hand quickly when someone walks near them. They trail behind Hanamaki and Iwaizumi while they walk to their first ride - a rollercoaster to start things with a rush.   
  
The line isn’t too long, especially with Oikawa talking up a storm with an overview of his week. When Oikawa sits next to him on the ride, he’s surprised. It’s usually himself and Hanamaki sitting behind Iwaizumi and Oikawa.   
  
“Scared, Mattsun~?” Oikawa grins, buckling up and pulling the lap bar down.   
  
“Not me, but maybe you,” He copies his movements and raises a challenging eyebrow.   
  
Before the other can respond, they workers come to check their bar and soon they’re off to climb the first hill. Oikawa thrums excitedly next to him and looks around them, enjoying the higher view. Issei chooses to not look down and instead watches as they ascend, his stomach dropping in anticipation as they round the corner. They start descending down the first hill and Issei suddenly remembers why he enjoyed sitting behind Oikawa on rollercoasters.   
  
Oikawa puts his hands up and screams loudly as they zoom downwards. Issei clenches at his lap bar and winces at the close range yelling, wondering how one person could be so loud. He looks up at the other as they start going down smaller hills and watches in amazement as Oikawa quiets down in order to make two V signs with his hands. A flash catches his eyes and the coaster slows down soon after.   
  
They’re all a little wobbly when they get out from the cart, Oikawa grabbing his hand first this time and dragging him down the stairs. They come to the photo booth that accompanies the ride and Issei realizes that Oikawa was posing for a picture at the end.   
  
Of course someone like Oikawa could still have composure at the end of a coaster and look nice. The picture looks good, for Oikawa and Hanamaki at least. Issei and Iwaizumi look like they’re dying.   
  
They go to several more rides and stop for a quick food break at one of the over-priced cafés in the park. It’s there that Issei faces his first experience with jealousy. Him and Hanamaki sit on one side while Iwaizumi and Oikawa sit on the other in their usual arrangement.   
  
Oikawa had gotten chicken strips, but decided that Iwaizumi’s burger looked awfully tasty. Issei watches him latch onto Iwaizumi’s arm and beg for a bite, wondering what the strange feeling in his stomach is when Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and relents, feeding Oikawa a bite of his sandwich.   
  
“Yay Iwa-chan~!” Oikawa grins and nuzzles their cheeks together after swallowing his bite.   
  
Issei takes a bite of his sandwich as he watches Iwaizumi shove Oikawa away as the setter pouts. He had never found Iwaizumi’s nickname or the duo’s touchiness to be an annoyance until now.   
  
It’s then he realizes that maybe Oikawa wanted more affection from him, but was afraid to ask.   
  
-   
  
He decides to test his theory on their walk to the haunted house; the last destination of their night. Except he can’t, because Oikawa has so bravely decided to lead the group on their way there. Issei watches the animated leader as he walks backwards as if he’s a tour guide, getting sarcastic remarks back from Hanamaki and Iwaizumi for each of his comments.   
  
Oikawa must’ve forgotten about their wristbands because he screams bloody murder when someone spooks him from behind. Issei feels another spike of jealousy in his chest as he watches Oikawa instinctively reach out towards Iwaizumi, the ace pulling him into his chest and turning around as if to protect him.   
  
Issei clicks his tongue in slight annoyance as the two unravel from each other, the coast clear from spooks for now. Oikawa relinquishes the role of guide and slinks back to stand next to Issei.   
  
“Were you even scared!” Oikawa pouts, crossing his arms.   
  
Issei hums back as a reply and smirks, draping an arm over Oikawa's shoulders, "If I'm scared, who will protect you?"   
  
Oikawa turns his nose up and looks away with a "hmph!"   
  
Issei doesn't miss the way he leans against him anyways.   
  
There are no more scares on their way to the haunted house and they wait in a short line. Issei spends that time squeezing Oikawa to him and smiling each time they squish together. His boyfriend doesn't say anything, but his occasional shoulder nuzzling boosts his confidence tenfold.   
  
They make it into the haunted house, Hanamaki excitedly leading them with Iwaizumi behind him, followed by the couple. Issei has never been frightened by haunted houses, he just can't get past knowing that they're just workers in costumes. Hanamaki is never really scared either, he usually just laughs it off or appreciates the effort. Their cute little captain and vice-captain though, are prime targets for spooks and screams.   
  
He can tell Oikawa's already anxious when they first step into the darkened house by the way he holds onto the back of Iwaizumi's jacket as if they're children who don't want to get lost. Issei doesn't know if he should be jealous or just find it plain adorable.   
  
They come by their first scare, a classic monsters at the dining table eating a screaming human scene and Issei does all he can to not implode when Oikawa turns his head into him and lets out a whimper. Instead, he squeezes Oikawa close to him and nuzzles his head comfortingly, glad that the dim lighting hides his blush.   
  
A few steps later finds a werewolf jumping out at them and Issei swears he loses his hearing when Oikawa screams into his ear. Oof. Maybe his ribs too with how tight the other is holding him. He moves his hand from Oikawa's shoulder to his back to rub at it comfortingly and nudge him forward. He supposes he can't complain since Oikawa didn't go running to Iwaizumi.   
  
They're almost out of the house when Issei can feel his senses warning him of an impending scare. Issei brings his free hand up to cover Oikawa's eyes just as a giant spider is dropped from the ceiling in front of them. He can tell Iwaizumi cursed and slammed into Hanamaki from the wheezing he hears in front of him.   
  
Oikawa turns his head towards him in confusion and Issei can't help but pinch his cheek, pushing the crew out from the house as Oikawa puffs his cheeks up. Hanamaki laughs once they're out and recalls all of Iwaizumi's reactions, getting a slap to the back when he tells a particularly embarrassing one.   
  
They start heading out of the park and stop when Oikawa points out an ice cream stand, watching him run over and return with a cone. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and says something about sweets before dinner to which Oikawa sticks his tongue out then takes a big lick of his ice cream.   
  
Issei assumes the position they've been holding all day, but wraps his arm around Oikawa's waist this time so he doesn't impede on his hold of the ice cream. Oikawa turns and smiles widely at him, holding the cone up to his mouth. Issei takes a bite and grins when Oikawa yanks his ice cream back and reprimands him for biting it instead of licking it.   
  
He walks Oikawa home that night...which means that Iwaizumi also walked with them, but ten steps ahead so he hopefully wouldn't hear anything. They're right outside Oikawa's home and Issei pulls him into a tight hug, knowing Iwaizumi is probably spying on them next door.   
  
He leans down and places a peck on Oikawa's cheek, smiling at the way he looks up at him with a faint blush on his cheeks. Oikawa wraps his arms around Issei's neck and gives him a kiss on the cheek back, nosing the soft skin before pulling away and giving him a tight squeeze.   
  
They pull away and Issei can instantly feel a chill where there was just warmth. They say goodnight and Issei spends his walk home thinking of plans for their next date.   
  
-   
  
It's Halloween and they have a practice match. Against Shiratorizawa.   
  
Oikawa comes up with a great idea to get into the spooky spirit by having the team sort of dress up as animals for the practice. Most of the team just comes in with headbands of different animals and Oikawa teases Kyoutani about being a bumblebee since he didn't come in with a headband.   
  
Shiratorizawa comes into the gym as Oikawa gushes over how cute his kouhais are. Kindaichi and Kunimi came in with penguin and panda headbands while Watari was a giraffe and Yahaba a mouse. Hanamaki had come in with cat ears and whiskers drawn on his cheeks, of course, and Iwaizumi was a dog. Issei, himself, also came in with a pair of dog ears and Oikawa whined about how they should have coordinated animals.   
  
Oikawa, the devil that he is, came in with a pair of white bunny ears and somehow attached a big fluff ball to the back of his pants. Needless to say, Issei couldn't tear his eyes off the moving fluff as they warmed up. When they circled up to do a cheer, Issei looked up to see Ushijima staring at Oikawa's back and it took all his strength to not grab Oikawa and switch their positions so he would be towards the back of the gym instead.   
  
They got in position as the two captains went to shake hands and do the coin toss. Issei barely hears Ushijima say "you have a tail" and he can feel jealousy rush through him. He nearly face palms when he glances towards the side and sees Oikawa pouting after replying sassily to the comment. Is his boyfriend aware of how cute he looks when he pouts? Especially now???   
  
The practice starts and Issei nearly groans aloud when Oikawa is rotated to the front, watching the big fluff ball bounce around each time he moves. He can't take his eyes off of Oikawa and even a ball to the face doesn't shake him out of his stupor. He holds his cheek after Goshiki lands a spike on him, closing his eyes and smacking himself for losing focus.   
  
He opens his eyes and whines when he sees the object of his distraction looking up at him worriedly. Oikawa's bunny ears have bent a little during the match and now it looks like they're drooping in worry. Issei can't help but to just grab both of Oikawa's cheeks and squish them, resisting the urge to kiss him in front of all these people.   
  
Speaking of people, Issei glances over to see Ushijima staring at them. He turns back to Oikawa and shifts them a little so Oikawa's back is turned towards the net. He lets go of his cheeks while Oikawa whines and hugs him tightly, looking back at Ushijima with a smirk and reaches one hand down to squeeze the bunny tail.   
  
The rest of the practice goes by smoothly, for the most part, until Oikawa is suddenly aware of his affect on Ushijima and starts bending over a whole lot more.   
  
Let's just say that Issei wasn't the only one to be smacked with a volleyball that day.   
  
-   
  
Issei’s been stressing about what to get Oikawa for Christmas for the past month and today’s finally the day that they get to exchange gifts. He carefully wrapped his present two- three times to make sure it was just right and he probably spent an hour looking around different stores for the right card to go along with it. He also spent maybe...a century writing a letter to Oikawa.

Issei stands outside the cafe that Oikawa wanted to go to, clutching the present tightly as he let out puffs of air. The sky is cloudy and it’s already begun flurrying, to Issei’s happiness. He remembers Oikawa saying a few weeks earlier that he always wanted to see it snow on Christmas. He checks the time and looks around, eyes lighting up when he sees Oikawa hurrying towards him, a small gift bag in one hand.

“Mattsun~!!”

When Oikawa’s close enough, he opens his arms and his boyfriend catapults himself into them. Issei hugs him tightly and lifts him off the ground, earning a laugh from the other. He lets him back down and Oikawa grabs his hand and brings him inside the busy cafe, getting in line and shoving the menu at him. He asks Oikawa what he wants and after memorizing the order, tells him to go pick a seat and he’ll bring their food over.

After a few minutes of waiting he grabs their tray and hunts down his boyfriend. Oikawa’s chosen a little booth in the back of the cafe and smiles brightly at him when he sits down with their food. He smiles and lets Oikawa take a picture of the food and of himself for keepsake before doing the same himself.

“Mmm, I don’t look good,” Oikawa pouts as he looks at the photo the other took.

“I think you look cute,” Issei smiles back, causing Oikawa to blush and settle back down.

They each nibble a little at their food before Oikawa pushes his present across the table at him. Issei pretends to ignore it and continue eating, but Oikawa groans and puffs up his cheeks in frustration. Issei laughs and puts his fork down, sliding his food to the side to open the bag.

He opens the first gift and it’s a picture frame of their first date together. Issei had dropped by Oikawa’s house to pick him up and was dragged upstairs to take a photo in the full length mirror. He smiles and leans over to peck Oikawa on the cheek.

“Inside!!” Oikawa points at the gift.

Issei carefully removes the back panel of the frame and sees a message written on the back. He reads it slowly, taking in every word about how happy Oikawa was to have him and how special he makes him feel. He ends with a little ‘Happy almost 4 months!’ and signs his name. Issei could cry reading this, but he decides to save that role for Oikawa. Instead, he shifts out of his seat and takes a step to Oikawa’s side and hugs him as tight as he can.

Oikawa laughs and hugs him back before whining about it being too tight. Issei returns to his side and opens the other gift that came with it. It’s two mugs with stuffed animals in each one. One of the mugs has the number 1 decorated on it while the other has number 2. Oikawa’s mug, as he’s going to call it now, has a rabbit plush sitting in it while Issei’s has a bear.

“It’s us!” Oikawa beams. “Because I’m a cute bunny and you’re a protective bear!!”

Issei looks up and wills himself to not start crying at this very moment.

“Thanks Oikawa, I love it,” he leans over the table again to peck his lips this time.

“My turn, my turn!” Oikawa makes grabby hands at Issei’s gift.

Issei passes it over and watches Oikawa open the card and read the note he left inside. He quietly pulls a a pack of tissues out of his pocket and slides them over the table when Oikawa starts silently crying. His boyfriend sniffles and takes a tissue out, dabbing his eyes as he continues reading. Issei didn’t write too much, just a little ‘I’m glad that you’re mine and you make me so happy’ kind of note. But Oikawa’s always been an easy cryer.

“Oikawa,” Issei pulls the tissue away from him to give him a new one.

“SHHHH,” Oikawa sniffles, putting the card back in the bag and pulling out the one gift.

He unwraps the paper and his jaw drops. A snowglobe rests in his hands and he can’t help but shake it up. He settles it onto the table and watches the snow fall. Inside is a little version of Oikawa and Issei holding hands accompanied by a winter scene. Issei had it commissioned a month ago online.

“Mattsun,” Oikawa says softly.

“Merry Christmas,” Issei pecks his forehead and gives him another new tissue. “Let’s finish eating and we can walk around a little.”

Oikawa nods and puts the gifts back into the bag carefully and returns to his food, a sniffle and a few tears falling every few minutes. Issei smiles and finds it endearing that Oikawa showed his emotions so easily. They quickly finish their food and then they’re back outside.

“You can call me Issei,” He says while they’re walking.

“Issei…” Oikawa tests it outloud. He says it a couple more times to Issei’s joy and turns to give him a big hug.

“Then you can call me Tooru! Be careful though, Iwa-chan might get jealous!” Tooru looks up at him, his cheeks pink from the cold. Issei leans down and cups his cheeks with his hands and kisses his lips, pulling away just before they can deepen it.

“Tooru.”

-

Graduation looms closer and closer when the spring high tournament ends. Issei’s cuddling in Tooru’s room to spend as much time as possible with him. He isn’t particularly nervous about what will happen to them during college, but he knows Tooru’s nerves have been fraying the closer graduation comes.

Tooru’s going to Tokyo.

He’s going to a local university.

At night when the world is quiet and it’s just him and Tooru in each others’ arms in bed, Tooru can’t help but overthink about the worst case scenario and starts sniffling. Issei comforts him with hugs and kisses and ‘it’ll be okays.’ Tooru then, usually, starts crying more because he thinks that he’s bothering him with his crying, but he couldn’t be more wrong.

Issei loves pulling him into a hug and surrounding him. He loves that Tooru can share all these concerns with him and only him. He loves being the one that Tooru knows he can count on to cry and comfort.

Issei rolls them over so he’s hovering on top of of Tooru, taking in the way Tooru looks up at him in surprise for a moment before reaching on to wrap his arms around Issei’s neck.

“Hm?” Tooru hums.

“I love you.”

Issei hadn’t meant to say that, but it slipped out anyways. Tooru’s eyes widen and his mouth gapes a bit, processing the words.

Issei moves one hand so it’s palming Tooru’s cheek, “you don’t have to sa-”

“I love you too.”

Now it’s Issei’s turn to be surprised. He takes a moment to let the words resound in his ears before grinning and learning down to give Tooru a deep kiss.

“I love you more,” Issei whispers between kisses.

Tooru doesn’t respond besides kissing back, but Issei can feel tears running down the other’s face and the slight tightening of the arms around his neck.

-

After a big cry the previous night, Tooru seems to be pretty dry of tears today. Oikawa had to move in early for the beginning of volleyball practice and Issei, Hanamaki, and Iwaizumi had all come to help him move in. Oikawa opened the dorm door with his key and squawked, taking a step backwards and bumping into a grumpy Iwaizumi.

“Ushiwaka-chan what’re you doing here!!!” Oikawa screeches.

Issei and the others all pop their heads around Oikawa to look inside and see Ushijima sitting on a neatly made bed.

“I moved in earlier,” He says blankly, cocking his head to the side, “do you need help?”

“No!!!!” Oikawa yells, tossing the bag he was holding into the corner before storming out back to the car.

The others all put their boxes on Oikawa’s side of the room and give Ushijima a nod of acknowledgement before going back too. While they’re unloading the car for the next batch, Oikawa is grumbling like there’s no tomorrow. Issei and Hanamaki start teasing him about it as per usual while Iwaizumi tries to talk some sense into him.

After they finish and everything’s set up in Oikawa’s room, they go back out to the car to say their farewells. It’s no shock to them that Oikawa starts crying, but they smile and pull him into a big group hug.

“We’ll visit, okay?” Iwaizumi says, patting his back.

“You have to visit us too though!” Hanamaki ruffles his hair.

Tooru nods to both of them before turning to Issei and pulling him into a tight hug.

“Hey,” Issei coos at him while rubbing circles on his back. Tooru looks up at him with watery eyes and red cheeks.

“No more crying, okay?” Issei smiles, “We can call all you want, hmm?” He leans down and pecks his cheeks.

Tooru sniffles and nods, “mmhmm.”

“I’ll call you when we get home?” Issei lifts Tooru’s head up with a hand and smiles softly at him.

“Mmm,” Tooru gives the smallest of smiles back.

“I love you,” Issei leans down to peck his lips.

“I love you too,” Tooru’s voice cracks at the end as he pulls Issei down for a deeper kiss.

-

It’s been two months since everyone has started university. Issei gets comfortable on his bed and pulls the blankets up to cover his legs. His laptop sits on his lap and he starts up the video calling app. He dials and waits two rings before Tooru picks up.

“Hi pumpkin~!”

“Hey cutie.”

Everything’s going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have a prompt? Tell me about it on my tumblr~!  
> mechewchew.tumblr.com


End file.
